Volchok: The Motorcycle Diaries 108
by CocaineLoveFrenzy
Summary: A drunk and lonely Volchok meets Alex, a gorgeous blonde at the baitshop during a hot, quiet night... with every passing drink, Alex and Kevin get closer and closer... Kevin Volchok and Marissa Cooper fanfic. please read and review. thanks heaps!
1. Chapter 1

Kevin swilled the ice in his glass. No more bourbon left. It was an incredibly hot evening. Kevin wore a loose fitting singlet, pair of jeans and some flip-flops.  
"Hey." he called to the bartender. She turns around. Kevin points at his empty glass and she nods. The pain was almost gone. It'd been a couple of weeks since he left the hospital. He was healing pretty quickly, although his nose remainedlightly bandaged and the cut on his chin was still slightly swollen. His right eye still had a hint of blue.

The bait shop was dead quiet that evening. No more than 6 or 7 people. Either standing at the bar, having a drink or hanging in the back lounges. Good thing it wasn't crowded, the heat would be unbearable. Kevin preferred sitting at the bar. Made for quick drinks and better small talk, although the only other person at the bar was a gorgeous blonde, cute nose, all the right trimmings. She was a rocker, she had attitude, he liked attitude. He couldn't be bothered starting up the conversation though. Not in the state he was in. His face all messed up and what not. Kevin didn't need to talk to get the girl's attention. She was already checking him out, and he knew what her body language was saying, she wanted to chat.

Alex sat at the bar, Corona in one hand cigarette in the other. The place looked different since she was last there. It had been awhile. Some guy with his face smashed in sat a few feet down from her. She was getting real curious as to what had happened to him. His face was kinda messed up, but his eyes were crystal clear.

"You know, I used to manage this place." Alex said casually. She waited for him to reply.  
"Yeah? Get fired?" Kevin responded with a slightly painful smirk.  
"Nah, I had stuff to deal with, I left this joint." Alex sat there watching him. She hoped he wasn't going to give her one-word answers the whole night?  
"Yeah, did you deal with it?" Kevin asked curiously.  
"Well I guess so, that's why I'm back in Newport." she smiled. "I'm Alex by the way." she extended her arm, her hand waited for his.  
"Kevin." He reached out and gave it a firm shake.  
"What happened to your face Kevin?" Alex asked trying to sound playful and un-intrusive. She ran the icy cool bottle across her cheek and onto her neck.  
"I got beat by my supplier." Kevin grinned. He took a gulp of the bourbon. "You wanna 'nother drink Alex?" he pulled out his wallet.  
"Sure. Ella could I grab another Corona and a bourbon ice." Alex winked at Kevin. He couldn't help but laugh a little. 'Smart ass' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

'He's gorgeous' Alex thought to herself. He was a bit black and blue, but he was gorgeous. That smile. Those eyes. But Alex knew something wasn't right. Here she was, fully aware that she was quite alright to look at, and this guy was barely flirting. It was like he was holding back. She had an idea of why.  
"You've got a girlfriend don't you?" Alex looked at him, focused, she wanted to see if he lied or not.  
"I'm sort of seeing someone. We don't go by that girlfriend, boyfriend title. It sounds too official." Kevin was being honest.  
"So is it serious?" Alex wanted to know, because if he was available, she was going to take him home tonight.  
"Well she hasn't called for bout a week... she wasn, too happy about where my bidness affairs were taking me." Kevin slurred. He finished his drink.

Marissa was angry at him. How could he be so stupid, keeping money from his suppliers, dealers or whatever they're called. He didn't even tell her why he tried to steal the money. And to make it up to her, he bought her a necklace.  
She had a million necklaces, she didn't need another, she just needed him. But after leaving the hospital that night, she had to take some time off from Kevin. It was becoming too real. Her reaction was too real, the fear of losing him was too real. She needed to calm herself, and rethink her priorities. She couldn't escape the heat. She sat in her room, in darkness, taking mouthfuls from her flask. She missed him so much.

Alex grabbed his arm, he was tipsy and she felt she had shouted him enough drinks.  
"You alright to walk Kev?" she asked while laughing. His lips were pouting, his eyebrows furrowed, he smiled.  
"Where's the loo?" Kevin asked grinning.  
"It's through there, to your left." Alex let go of his arm, Kevin stumbles. 'He's soo cute' Alex thought to herself. "Why don't I walk you there Kev?" She slings his arm over her shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist guiding him.  
"Dun call me Kev, call me Volchok." Kevin stammered.  
"What's a Volchok?" Alex asks confused.  
"Dun worry." Kevin stumbles into the bathroom. He walks to the urinal and relieves himself. Alex waits patiently. Kevin splashes his face with water. He felt a tiny bit more sober now.

The door burst open and comically, Kevin strides out. Alex suppressed a laugh.  
"How are you getting home?" she asks.  
"I got my bike here." Kevin replied.  
"Oh, is that your motorbike out there? It's nice."  
"I know." Kevin was proud of his bike.  
"But I'm not letting you ride it home. You're no where near straight enough to ride." her eyes are fixed on his. Kevin leans forward and cups Alex's face in his hand.  
"Babe, I could ride you right now if you want me to." he kisses her.  
He tasted like cigarettes and cheap alcohol, but to her, this drunken kiss was what she had been waiting for.  
"Easy tiger", she pulled away slowly, Alex paused looking at him, letting the kiss sink in. "Let's get you home first. I'm driving." Alex dangled her keys in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up to Kevins place. Alex sat in the driver's seat of her jeep. She turned of the ignition and the sound system died. Silence.  
"Nice place." Alex says. She waits for an invite.  
"Yeah, it's okay." Kevin sparked up a cigarette, handed it to Alex and sparked another for himself.  
"Thanks, you gonna be alright?" she asks. She waits for an invite.  
"You wanna come in and take care of me?" Kevin smiles at her.  
"Thought you'd never ask Kev." she grabbed her handbag and stuffed her keys into it.  
"It's Volchok." he said  
"Yeah, whatever the hell that is." she replied, with a smile, still puzzled as to what this 'Volchok' thing was.

Kevin slid the door open, he'd forgot to lock it, 'idiot' he thought to himself. He switched on the lights.  
"Make yourself at home." Alex plopped onto the sofa. She eyed his apartment. It was nice. Nothing fancy but it had character.

"You wanna hit?" Kevin asks before pulling out a small baggie of coke.  
"Not tonight babe, but if you roll me a joint I'll smoke with you." Kevin obliged. He pulled out the weed, papers, tobacco and rolled.

"You got a tv?" alex asks.  
"Yeah, its over there, we'll have to sit on the bed to watch though." Kevin said pointedly.  
"Yeah sure." Alex grabbed the ashtray and joint and took it over to his bed. Kevin slumped into bed and turned on the tv.  
"Oooh, Horror movie." Alex was easily amused. Kevin felt his mouth dry out a bit and his body relax. He was thirsty.  
"I'm getting a drink, you want something?" Kevin asks while getting back up.  
"You got any beer?" Alex asks. Kevin laughs.  
"Yeah we got beer." Kevin walks to the fridge and grabs a few cans of drinks. As he's walking back to his bed, he notices Alex taking of her top, who wouldn't notice.  
"It's hot in here." Alex says as a matter of fact.  
"Hey, I don't need excuses, If you wanna take of your clothes, by all means, go ahead" Kevin grinned. He slipped off his jeans. Slumped into bed and cracked a can open.

Marissa lay in bed, it was late, and she was tired, drunk and by herself. Summer was at Seth's, and Ryan, well god knows where Ryan was. She wished she were at Kevin's, just lying next to him. Watching him sleep. She took another mouthful from her flask. Time for a refill she thought.

They lay there in buzzing relaxation, their minds melted beyond recognition. They giggled like school kids. Kevin and Alex had watched a few Dvd's none of which they could remember, but it was fun anyway. Alex was enjoying herself. It had been awhile since she just chilled out with someone. Kevin was having a blast as per usual. He was always willing to make whatever situation he was in, fun. The weed dulled the throbbing and aches he had throughout his body.

Alex rolled over to face him, her arms across his chest. He flinched.  
"Am I hurting you babe?" Alex asked. She kissed his shoulder.  
"Not really, just a bit tender" Kevin tried to focus his eyes on Alex, but he was getting drowsy. She had slipped of her skirt and her panties. He tried to focus but a surge of drowsiness hit him. Inside him, he knew he had to perform. He couldn't let this babe get away telling her friends he was no fun. Too many drugs? Not enough? Whatever the reason, he slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

Alex saw his eyes droop and his body relaxing. Poor boy she thought. Probably his meds acting up with all the alcohol & drugs. He was so adorable. She let him sleep. She pulled up the covers and watched TV for a bit more until she too, passed out from tiredness. It had been a good evening. She had a man sleeping with her. No sex, but fun anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

The warmth of the afternoon sun gently eased Alex into consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Kevin lying there, a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth. She smiled. She took her thumb and wiped it away. Kevin mumbled something in his sleep. 'So cute' she thought.  
"I'm going to take a shower babe". She whispered to Kevin, she kissed his cheek. Alex got up and found herself a clean towel and slipped into the shower.

Marissa was gunning it down the road. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to see Kevin, she missed him and it was a mistake to cool it off. She loved him and regardless of wether he was comfortable in saying it to her or not, she was going to tell him. She needed to. It was eating away at her.

Alex stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair as much as she could. She tip toed to Kevin's bed and sat down. Alex ran her fingers along his back, he twitched. She kissed his neck, and he murmured.  
"Good afternoon Kevin" she whispered. She nibbled his ear. He woke. Kevin looked at Alex up and down. She was wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was damp, her skin was fresh. 'Not a bad sight to wake up to' He thought to himself.

"How'd you sleep?" Kevin asked while sparking a cigarette.  
"Like a baby." Alex replied. Kevin smirked. He needed some water. He went to the fridge.

Marissa pulled up to Kevin's place. His bike wasn't there. She sighed. 'He better be in there' she thought. She walked up to the large sliding door and tapped lightly.

Kevin heard the knocking. He was preoccupied though, trying to make himself something to eat.  
"Hey, answer the door". He blurted out while trying to find ingredients for an omelette. Alex, still loosely wrapped in her towel walked to the door.

Marissa waited, she was getting impatient. She just wanted to see Kevin. She just wanted to say she was in love with him. She knocked again.

Alex grabbed the handle and slid it open. She couldn't believe who she saw standing there.

Marissa stared at the blonde that stood in front of her, naked. Her heart stopped, and her stomach did a somersault.

"Marissa!" Alex was ecstatic She jumped at Marissa giving her a full on bear hug. "How did you know I was here? Oh my god I missed you so much!" Alex stood there waiting for Marissa to reply.

Kevin froze. 'Shit! shit! shit!' he thought to himself. 'What the fuck? They're friends?' He couldn't think of a way out of this one. He didn't even remember what happened last night.

"Marissa! Babe, how'd you know I was here!" Alex couldn't stop smiling she was so happy to see Marissa. Marissa just stared at her.

"Hi Alex, I didn't know you were in town. My boyfriend lives here." Marissa said coldly. "Is Kevin in? I'd like to say a few words to him."

Kevin stood completely still, arms folded. Defiantly he looked Marissa straight in the eyes. he couldn't remember if he slept with Alex or not but regardless of what happened, he didn't do anything wrong. He had to stand his ground on this one. He knew he would cop the blame for this situation even if Marissa had said they were on a break.

It was early in the afternoon and Marissa had just walked in on her ex, Alex, and the man she loved, Kevin. She wasn't pleased. She was hurt. She came to admit her true feelings for him and here she was greeted by the 2 of them looking fairly smug. She glared at Kevin, he just stood there, defiantly. It confused her. Was he twisting the knife in her back?


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't know you were friends." Kevin blurted out. Like a reindeer caught in the headlights. He looked at Marissa, then looked at Alex. Alex didn't seemed to be phased one bit.  
"We didn't sleep together Marissa." Alex said with a slightly regretful smile. Marissa turned and looked at her, unsure of wether Alex was lying or not.  
"We didn't?" Kevin asked, confused.  
"No, you passed out while we were watching dvd's. You might've had too much to drink and then you smoked a couple of joints." Alex faced Marissa. "Babe, nothing happened. We were just chillin." Alex said honestly. She didn't want to hurt Marissa, but she was amazed at how Marissa snagged such an awesome guy, and why she herself didn't find him first.

Marissa stared at Alex, she could tell Alex wasn't lying. She knew her pretty well she thought. She looked at Kevin, he seemed to be relieved to find out they didn't sleep together. It made her feel a bit better. Well she was in a very interesting situation, 'might as well milk it for what it's worth' Marissa thought to herself. She put down her handbag.

"We weren't friends." Marissa said, her head nodded in Alex's direction. Kevin cringed his eyebrows, not sure what to make of Marissas comment.  
"What, so your enemies or something?" Kevin asked cautiously, not sure what kind of ground he was treading on. He was already on thin ice. He looked at Alex, Her head was down but she was clearly smiling. Kevin racked his brain. 'What the hell was going on? If they weren't friends and they weren't enemies, then what were...' it dawned on him.  
"No..." Kevin said incredulously. His arms fell to his sides, they gripped the counter behind him. Marissa gave a nod, her lips pursed. Alex raised her eyebrows and nodded as well.  
"You two?" he asked still shocked. They both nodded.  
"Woah, wait a sec, you guys? were..." he eyed them questionably. They both nodded.  
"You were lovers! Holy mother of god." was all he could say. It started to sink in. Images flashed in his mind, he'd seen them both naked before. He pictured them doing things together. 'Wow' he thought to himself. He laughed. It was amazing, he'd hit the jack pot. He had to get his cool back. Kevin took a deep breath, exhaled.

Marissa felt a bit more calm now. She was still jealous that Alex had spent the night at Kevin's place, but she felt a whole lot better knowing that they didn't have sex. It was an amazing coincidence that the 3 of them were in this situation. fate perhaps?

"You okay Marissa?" Alex asked with a soft smile. Marissa looked at her, the anger dissipated. She smiled.  
"Yeah I'm fine, but I think Volchoks having a fit." Marissa replied. They both stood there next to each other, looking at Kevin. His mouth was hanging open just a tiny bit, and his eyes kept darting between the both of them. He had a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.  
"Is Volchok his name?" Alex asked curiously.  
"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Marissa smiled.  
"No idea, didn't think it was his name though." Alex replied.


End file.
